Hank Fieron
Lord Hank Fieron, also known as Sir Torture, was the owner of the Torcia Tower and an underling of Beritoad. Following his death, Gibbet, Rack, and Maiden took up his role, considering him their father. History Early Life Hank was a commander of the royal army, known as a hero to the people and a terror to his enemies. Later on, he led a soldier troupe with his vice-commander Romalius to Cave Horaga, the base of the criminal organization Père Noël, under the orders of the reigning king, Helios VI. As they arrived, Hank and his army initially had the upper hand, although they hesitated to enter the cave in case it was a trap. When one of army's trumpeters, Eris, was suddenly taken out by a surprise attack, Hank remained calm amidst the panicking army, speculating with Romalius that Beritoad's familiar, Rabiah, was behind the attack. As the soldiers went after what appeared to be Rabiah in the form of a crow, Hank ordered another army trumpeter, Marco, to call for a retreat, to no avail due to the sound of the lightning strike by Beritoad, Père Noël's leader. The lightning strike set fire to the surrounding trees as well as caused a landslide that trapped both Hank's soldiers and Père Noël inside the cave. Hank then discussed with Romalius the possibility that Romalius' beloved, Selma Atwood, was elsewhere, citing Beritoad's motivations. The sorcerer Hargain then showed up and cast rain magic, putting out the fire; Hank explained this to the confused Marco. Soon after, Hank, Romalius and Hargain decided to go after Beritoad alone. He and Romalius eventually rescued Selma from Beritoad, although she had gone insane due to Beritoad's influence. Servant of Malice Following the battle, Hank suddenly locked himself away in Torcia Tower, torturing war prisoners inside. Later on, he began working for Beritoad. They worked to kill off the survivors of the battle to prevent them from knowing that Beritoad was at the tower trying to regain his strength. Five years after the battle, Hank captured Marco and put him inside a brazen bull, laughing at his suffering and discussing the recent developments with Beritoad. Thirty years after the Battle of Cave Horaga, Hank boarded a ship to the Royal Capital to answer the summons of Helios VI. During the trip, he was killed by a young Raymond Atwood. Legacy His actions at the Battle of Cave Horaga led to a folk hero being based off of him named Lanceloard Hark, who was featured in a book, as well as a play. Twenty years after his death, Beritoad told Gibbet, Rack, and Maiden that they were Hank's three daughters and that they needed to torture people in order to increase his power and bring back their "father". Appearances *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Three Daughters of Sir Torture-'' (mentioned only) *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Emerald Girl-'' *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -The Ring of Evil-'' *"Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep: Extra Chapter" *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter-'' *''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep: Nightmare Dream'' (pictured only) *"Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep" (first appearance) Gallery |-|Concept Art = Hankconcept.png| Hankconcept2.png| |-|Songs = PV9.png|Hank's appearance in Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep |-|Manga = Nd3.png|Painting and shadow of hank in Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep: Nightmare Dream Openingpage.png|Hank's shadowed figure in the first page of Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter- Clownhank.png| Clowngibbet2.png| Clownhankromarius.png|Hank and Romalius in The Battle of Lanceloard Hark |-|Misc = HankShadow.jpg|Hank's profile on the Torture Tower blog Bonus1.jpg|Hank's silhouette on the image for Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep: Extra Chapter Trivia *Hank Fieron is inspired by Henry Holland, who was known for torturing prisoners in the Tower of London and the rack there later became known as his "daughter". References Category:Humans